Gun Survivor 4 Biohazard: Heroes Never Die
Resident Evil: Dead Aim, known as Gun Survivor 4 Biohazard Heroes Never Die (ガンサバイバー4 バイオハザード ヒーローズ・ネバー・ダイ Gan Sabaibā Fō Baiohazādo Hīrōzu Nebā Dai in Japan, is the fourth game in the Gun Survivor series. Unlike its predecessors, which involved first-person gameplay this brought a third person behind the camera view. Dead Aim includes third person movement, something more familiar to veterans of the Resident Evil series. At the time of Dead Aim's creation Nintendo held exclusive rights to Capcom's mainstream Resident Evil games. Because of this limitation, Capcom made several spin-off titles, one of which was Dead Aim. The game has very little connections to the events of the main series characters and this is part of an expanded universe. Noted in Biohazard 5 that Umbrella moved there products off shore and other secured places. Characters *'Bruce McGivern' - A member of US STRATCOM (US Strategic Command Forces). Has a tendency of going in guns blazing before thinking about the consequences. This has often left him in many hostile situations, but in the end he always comes out on top, and its usually on top of bodies no less. *'Fong Ling' - A cold as ice agent for the Chinese Ministry of State Security. Professional to the core and doesn't let things like emotion get in the way of accomplishing her mission. *'Morpheus D. Duvall' - Former Umbrella R&D (Research and Development) employee, who was fired for the blame of the t-Virus outbreak in the Arklay mountains. He has a dream of creating a perfect beautiful world, doing this of course means destroying the existing world. Seeing himself as the portrait of beauty he's undergone plastic surgery to maintain his youthful looks. His group was responsible for the theft of the t-Virus and the hijacking of the Spencer Rain. "Raccoon City, a mid-western town in the United States, was destroyed when a substance known as the t-Virus leaked throughout the town. However, Umbrella, the corporation developing the virus, refused to abort the project, and once again the threat of biological terror was thrust upon the world. A large amount of t-Virus was stolen three days ago when a terrorist group hit an Umbrella lab in France. Yesterday, one of Umbrella's cruisers was hijacked and contaminated with the same virus. A mid-western town in the United States known as Raccoon City was destroyed when a biological substance known as the t-Virus was leaked from the Arklay Mountains in 1998. The Umbrella Corporation refused to abort the experiments. When a large amount of the virus is stolen on an ocean liner, Bruce McGivern is sent by USSTRATCOM to take back the cruiser and stop the spread of the virus. The story also features Fong Ling, Chinese agent working for the MSS (Ministry of State Security), one of China's most ruthless intelligence agencies. Fong Ling became known in the intelligence community when she was ordered to arrest her brother, who happened to be a fierce anti-communist and pro-democracy activist. Ling's brother was later on executed. Plot A kingdom where beauty has absolute authority is... This game starts on board the Umbrella-owned ocean liner, Spencer Rain, which has been infested by the t-Virus stolen from Umbrella's Paris labs by bioterrorist and Former Umbrella employee Morpheus D. Duvall, and its secret B.O.W. cargo intentionally released. Morpheus holds the world hostage, with the US and China at ransom for $1 billion - if they do not pay the money, his followers will launch missiles from an undisclosed silo with the warheads being replaced with the t-Virus. Bruce McGivern, a member of USSTARTCOM's "Anti-Umbrella Pursuit Investigation Team", a U.S. government task force with the sole purpose of taking down Umbrella, is sent in. Alongside him is Fong Ling, sent by the Chinese MSS. Although they share the same goals and common enemy, their respective governments are against working together. During Bruce's investigation, he is found by Morpheus and held at gunpoint on the foredeck. A surprise attack by Fong Ling with a grenade allows Bruce to escape into the ship, with Morpheus being injured in the explosion. Morpheus later infects himself with the experimental "t+G Virus" in order to avoid an otherwise-fatal wound. After a brief encounter with the mutated Morpheus in the cargo hold, Bruce escapes into engineering with the aid of Fong Ling. Regaining power to parts of the ship and discovering important items, the two gain access to the bridge - with Bruce killing the infected captain in the search - to find that the Spencer Rain is on a collision course with a nearby island. Running outside to escape the ship, Bruce is forced to fight Tyrant 091, which had escaped containment before Bruce's encounter with Morpheus. Once it is defeated, Bruce jumps into the ocean and swims to the shore as the liner is destroyed. Briefly exploring the island, which is shown to contain an abandoned Umbrella facility, Bruce moves down into its waterways in search of Morpheus. Making his way through a series of underwater channels, he discovers that the island was used as a waste disposal facility for failed B.O.W.s until its was recently lost in a biohazardous outbreak. Deeper in the facility, Fong Ling has escaped from "Pluto", a failed experiment which Umbrella lost track of, later rejoining with Morpheus. It is at this point that they discover that the Chinese have given in to Morpheus' demands and have agreed to pay up, arranging for a orbital weapons satellite to kill Fong Ling with a targeted laser device. Bruce correctly deduces that the satellite is tracking a chip in her tattoo, and proceeds to dig it out with a knife. With the chip destroyed, the satellite ceases its attack. The two make their way to a storage facility to transport to the underwater Bio-Sphere where the missile silo is a part of, but Bruce is forced to fight Pluto before he can reach it. With the Pluto defeated, the two their way down the elevator; Morpheus makes a sudden re-appearance, sending the elevator crashing to the sea floor. The two operatives survive the crash and explore the facility, finding that Morpheus' own bioterrorist organization has already been compromised by another t-Virus outbreak. Fong Ling is captured by Morpheus, who uses her to play a game with Bruce - try to save her, or abandon her to complete the mission. Bruce chooses to save her, allowing Fong Ling to provide logistical support as he searches for the missiles. Unfortunately, a greatly-mutated Morpheus prevents him from reaching the missiles in time, though further damage causes the G-mutant to expand to such a size that the missiles simply impact him and explode. Bruce and Fong Ling are revealed to have escaped the underwater facility's destruction by use of an escape boat floating to the surface. With her own government believing her dead, Fong Long has nowhere to go but the United States; Bruce re-assures her and they kiss as US-STRATCOM sends in a helicopter to pick them up. Trivia Bruce McGivern: Sorry, but my dance car is full. The Survivor entry, tentatively named Gun Survivor 4 Biohazard (Gan Sabaibā Fō Baiohazādo ガンサバイバー4 バイオハザード was announced at Fall TGS 2002 as a PlayStation 2 game expected to be released in Japan some time in 2003. Like Gun Survivor 2, it was not expected to be released into the United States at the time. What was known about the plot at the time was that it involved the new character, "Bruce McGivern", investigating a cruise ship operated on behalf of Umbrella dignitaries. Capcom's January 15, 2003 press release demonstrated a working build of the game. Revealing that, unlike the previous three "Gun Survivor" titles, Gun Survivor 4 (planned to be known as "Resident Evil: Dead Aim" to the now-confirmed US and European market) would interchange between 1st and 3rd person camera angles depending on whether or not the player is aiming a weapon. The GunCon 2 light-gun controller was also confirmed to be compatible with the game. The conference expected a June 2003 release date. Despite its June release, Dead Aim still made an appearance at E3 2003 just a month prior alongside the Nintendo GameCube release of Resident Evil CODE: Veronica X and Resident Evil Outbreak. *The ship in the game, the "Spencer Rain" is a reference to Ozwell Spencer, the man who created Umbrella. *Some of the interiors of the cruise liner (especially the grand staircase) are based on the first class interior design of R.M.S. Titanic. *The credits fade out mid-way to feature an extra cut-scene, then resume playing to the end. *The original plot for Biohazard 3 once had Hunk on a Cruise Liner but that got quickly scrapped. *Heroes Never Die plot was also was based on a rejected proposal for Biohazard 4, with Bruce McGivern and Fong Ling being obvious stand-ins for Leon Scott Kennedy and Ada Wong. *Due to the fact that Dead Aim supported Namco's GunCon light gun, Bruce and Fong Ling from Dead Aim both appear in Namco X Capcom as representatives of the Biohazard franchise. *Gun Shot was sang by Rize (Epic Records Japan Inc.) Lyrics was made by Jesse Rize Members Playing Biohazard Heroes Never Die Biohazard Heroes Never Die - Secret Theme Tune Gameplay Video Gallery BioHeroesNeverDiePromo.jpg|Poster. popcapcom.jpg|Capcom Made This. gamerzbiohazard.jpg|You Know It. Morpheus_D__Duvall_by_Sh3ikha.jpg|Screen Time. 1aim.jpg|You Know It Well. 1441044-fc.jpg|Cut Scene. LingFuze1.jpg|Fong Ling. play_pop_big.jpg|You Know It The Controls. bruce4Dorff.jpg|Side Shot. titlescreenHND.jpg|Title Screen. sCIMG7822.jpg|Guide Book Bio. sCIMG7823.jpg|Oh You Know. 4575163732.jpg|More Promo. sCIMG7824.jpg|Just Get It. sCIMG7829.jpg|More Maps. panel_bio_gun4.png|Nice. Links http://www.crimson-head.com/heroesneverdiesite.htm https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCc4JFJ9UE9JsQtD8LsnWKiA Category:PlayStation 2 Category:Resident Evil Dead Aim Category:Biohazard One